Jealous
by wickedwitch319
Summary: DG Oneshot. Draco gets jealous when Ginny pays more attention to Blaise than to him. In Blaise and Draco's points of view. Read and Review please.


Summary: Just a short D/G oneshot. Draco gets jealous when Ginny pays more attention to Blaise. 

AN: I realize any of you diehard Something to Write About fans may be ready to crucify me and Im sorry, but I got inspired for this story while I was reading a different oneshot. I didn't used to like oneshots that much, but they're actually starting to grow on me. Anyways, I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible. I swear. Umm, the point of view switches between Blaise and Draco, but it shouldn't be too hard to get. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again my imagination rears its ugly head and every time this happens I am forced to recognize the fact that I didn't come up with any of the good stuff in this story. Its Rowlings.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat down at the Slytherin table and started piling food onto his plate. It had been a week since school started and he was already sick of the teachers, the homework, the classes...everything in general. He sighed and looked around the Great Hall. Nothing all that interesting was going on, there weren't that many people up yet. Those people were smart. 

He himself wouldn't be up yet if it wasn't for his stupid friend's dreams. Whenever Draco had dreams he would talk in his sleep which would eventually wake Blaise up. It proved useful sometimes though, because Blaise often found things to blackmail Draco with by listening to what he said in his sleep.

Blaise's eyes made their way over to the Gryffindor table where he only saw two-thirds of the golden trio. 'Granger and Potter are there, but where is Weasley? Or his sister for that matter,' Blaise thought smiling. He got along well with Ginny, they had been paired up by Snape as partners in advanced potions and had hit it off pretty well.

His thoughts on the red head were interrupted when Draco fell into the seat beside him, looking anything but happy. "Whats wrong with you?" Blaise asked, stuffing eggs into his mouth.

Draco just shook his head, scowling, and started gathering food to eat. As soon as he shifted back in his seat a small squeak came out from underneath the table. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then underneath the table to find none other than Ginny Weasley glaring up at them.

'This should be good.' Blaise thought. If he remembered correctly she had been the starring role of Draco's dream just earlier that morning. Blaise smiled. 'Oh, yes, this will be good.'

* * *

"You stepped on my hand!" Ginny said viciously to Draco while rubbing said hand. Draco couldn't do a thing. He couldn't speak. He just stared at her. That wasn't the best idea though, since it seemed as if Ginny Weasley was even more beautiful in person this morning than she had been in his dream. 

Her long red hair was tousled as if she had just been asleep, and she was wearing a blue tanktop that was dangerously low cut and a pair of short gray cotton shorts that showed very, very, long creamy legs. Draco didn't know why she was wearing that instead of the normal school apparel, but he appreciated it anyway.

"Ah, Ginny, lovely to see you." Draco heard Blaise say from beside him somewhere. "And what, may I ask, are you doing underneath our table this morning instead of eating at your own table like a good little Gryffindor girl should be doing?"

Draco was wondering the same thing, but didn't want Blaise to be the one asking all the questions. Since when had he gotten so close to Ginny, anyways? "Yeah, what are you doing down there?" Draco asked. 'Oh, very smooth, Draco.' he thought immediatly after he said it. 'Could I possibly sound any more stupid than that?'

* * *

Ginny's eyebrow rose as she looked at Draco, but then it lowered again as she smiled, remembering why she was under the Slytherin table. "Well, last night I was very busy, getting something ready for my dear brother, when Filch saw me coming down from the owlery and apparently it was after curfew, so I had to run some place and hide. I knew I shouldn't go up to the common room because thats where anyone would normally think to go, to get back to their common room as fast as they could, which Filch would totally be expecting. So I was running around and before I know it, I'm in front of the Great Hall. So I came in here and dived under the first table I could, and I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, ferret boy here is stepping on my hand, waking me up." 

She stopped smiling after she finished the story and blinked up at them. "Well, are you going to move so I can get out from under here or what?"

Draco and Blaise both moved back and Ginny climbed up from underneath the table as gracefully as she could. "Thanks." she said and then plopped down on Blaise's lap.

"Don't you want to go over to your own table?" Blaise asked her, smiling when he noticed Draco glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny shook her head. "There aren't many places left over there and I want a good seat so I can watch."

"Watch what?" Draco asked her, but she just smiled evilly at him and took a drink of Blaise's orange juice. "You'll have to wait and see. It won't be too long now."

After she said this, the morning post arrived as owls swooped down into the hall. Ginny's grin broadened and she was watching the Gryffindor table intently, so thats where Blaise and Draco directed their gaze as well. All of a sudden Lavendar Brown jumped up and ran over to Ron, practically throwing herself at him to get a hug. "Oh, Won-won, of course I'll go back out with you! I've missed you so much!"

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and stared. After all, no one had heard news of Ron breaking up with Hermione, so why would he be getting back with Lavendar? The whispers got even louder as a red faced Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone looked back to Ron who was also increbibally red faced and apparently at a loss of what to do. He shoved Lavendar away from him and ran after Hermione, calling for her to come back.

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, this is just great, Won-won will be in the dog house for weeks." She popped a piece of sausage into her mouth. "Thanks for the seat Blaise." she said, standing up. "I'll see you in Potions." She bent down and gave him a quickkiss on the cheek and then made her way out of the hall, with many Slytherins staring after her.

Blaise watched as Draco tried to control his anger and then, finally giving up, slammed his cup down and left the hall as well. 'Well maybe that could have gone better.' Blaise thought to himself, taking time to finish his breakfeast.

* * *

Later that day, Blaise and Ginny were copying notes down in potions. "So, what's Malfoy's problem?" Ginny asked Blaise when Snape dissapeared into his office. 

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, squinting at the board and trying to read Snape's horrible writing.

"Well, he won't stop looking over here, and when he does, it looks like he's trying to kill you with his eyes." Ginny whispered as Snape came back into the room. Blaise looked over at Draco who was in deed looking as if he would like nothing more than to rip Blaise apart piece by piece.

Blaise had an idea and looked slyly from Draco to Ginny and back again. "Well," he said as nonchanantly as possible. "Draco's probably just jealous that you sat in my lap and gave me a kiss this morning. But I'm sure if you would do the same for him, he'd be as happy as a little clam."

Ginny stopped writing and looked up at Blaise. "You're joking, right? I mean, Draco doesn't like me. No, of course he doesn't." She said, more to herself than to him.

Blaise looked into Ginny's eyes and tried to look as trustworthy as he could, which was very hard what with him being a Slytherin and all. "I swear, he's jealous. He really does like you, in fact he was even dreaming about you this morning. He talks in his sleep, you know." The bell rang and the class got up and started heading towards the door. When Blaise looked back from the door Ginny was still sitting in her seat staring at where Draco had been sitting.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the library, trying to work on his Potions essay, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Ginny. And Blaise. The bloody prat, why would Ginny be paying so much attention to him? Draco was just as witty and smart and Blaise, and he was much better looking than Blaise could ever dream of being, so why did Ginny ignore him? 

Draco didn't notice Ginny coming up to him until she sat down in his lap. She kissed him softly on the cheek and when she raised her head, her eyes were sparkling down at him. "Have any good dreams lately?" She asked him, her arms slipping around his neck.

Draco's eyes widened for a moment. Ginny Weasley had just kissed him. He grinned up at her. "Oh, you wouldn't believe how great my dreams are." He said, and pulled Ginny down for another kiss.

* * *

Blaise smirked from behind a bookcase and started making his way out of the library. It was turning out to be a very interesting year.

* * *

AN: Well, this ending seemed a little rushed like my other oneshot, but I still like it. Tell me what you think and please review. Please. 


End file.
